


I Found You

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fledging, Fledging!Cas, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, doting brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was the most doting brother out of anyone and Castiel's favorite. Gabriel watched Castiel grow up, helping along as any brother should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

"Aw, Cassie you're so cute." Gabriel cooed, holding a fledging in his hands.

Castiel giggled in his hands, reaching out his small hands out to Gabriel, his small wings fluttered happily behind him. Gabriel grinned, "Want to go flying?" he asked excitedly. His response was a happy gurgle and Gabriel took that as a yes. He held Castiel in his arms and took off, flying gracefully through the air. Castiel grabbed at things aimlessly and flailed his arms happily at the feeling.

Gabriel was the most doting out of everyone, he spent the most time with Castiel and of course Castiel enjoyed being with Gabriel the most. He was the least scary and the one who would take him out to play.

Castiel pointed to a part in heaven that was just meadows of flowers. Gabriel slowly landed and gently let Cas down on the ground, who still couldn't stand on his legs so he just fell down and was crawling on the grass. Gabriel watched over him, seeing him look at everything. He forgot what it was like to look at everything in awe when everything was just anything else to him.

Gabriel walked over to him and picked Castiel up from the back of his clothes and he dangled. Castiel just hung there before looking over at Gabriel and grinned, wiggling and waving his wings. Gabriel extended one of his wings and tickled Castiel's face who reached out to hold them and bite on it.

"Hey squirt, my wings are not chew toys." Gabriel told him gently, pulling his feathers away. Castiel looked at him so confused, wondering why he took them away and he grew sadder, eyes welling up in tears.

Gabriel turned him up properly and held him in his hands. "Don't cry Cassie, you're a strong warrior. You don't need to cry, not when your big brother is here." he smiled, waving his hand and a lollipop appeared and he offered it up to Castiel who stuck it in his mouth before he spit it back out.

"So picky." Gabriel rolled his eyes before tossing Castiel up and catching him. Castiel grinned happily, his wings fluttering behind him as he tried to get the muscles to work. He was still a little young for them to fully work.

"C'mon Cassie, let's head back and I'll bring you to the stars again tonight." Gabriel offered and Castiel bounced and laughed in his hands. Gabriel grinned, flying off again.

~ ~

The first time Castiel started speaking, he said part of Gabriel's name. Not father, not any other siblings, his name.

"Gaabwiel." Castiel called out, out stretching his arms for his brother. Angels weren't supposed to express emotions, let alone feel, but when Gabriel first saw Castiel being formed from the stars, he knew they were different. He felt pride well in him alongside joy.

"Yeah Tiny Wings. I'm right here." Gabriel scooped Castiel up and held him. They were looking at each other and Castiel smiled, barely any teeth yet and his chubby cheeks stretched.

"Gaaabwiel." Castiel said gleefully.

Gabriel laughed, poking him gently on the nose. "And you're Castiel." he replied. "want to go practice flying with me?" he asked. Castiel nodded, flapping his wings. He could fly now, but not for long.

Gabriel just let go of his hands and Castiel fell a little before he was floating in place. Gabriel had done that before, let Castiel go without warning and Castiel just fell, so he knew better, he was prepared.

Gabriel patted Castiel on the head, "Good boy, now if you get to that tree..." he pointed. "I'll take you to go see /that/ fish you always watch."

Castiel put on a face of determination, this was farther than he normally flew but he did his best, he faltered when he was almost there and then he felt a light lift from under him and he found the strength to keep going. He made it to the tree, landing on the ground and Gabriel was next to him already.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You made it! You're getting better." he praised.

Castiel grinned at him and Gabriel did what he promised, taking Castiel to go see his favorite fish that god told him not to step on.

~ ~

"C'mon Cassie, let's sneak out of your studies." Gabriel offered.

Castiel looked over at him, holding some scrolls and he looked around a few times before nodding. He quickly flew off to his room and set them down and Gabriel met him there before they snuck out together.

"Man, I don't know how you put up with all that studying." Gabriel commented as they flew.

"I enjoy studying, just...on my own accordance." Castiel replied.

"You know, you've been reading too many books for you to talk like that, but hey...whatever. Nothing wrong with a little break and some fun." Gabriel told him.

They landed in a lush forest and Gabriel disappeared into the forest, "Come find me Cassie." he called out

Castiel grinned, setting off into the forest and looking through every tree quickly and Gabriel played some tricks on Castiel, making some things pop out at him and things changing.

"Cheater!" Castiel called out as he easily moved around the tricks.

Gabriel laughed, changing the scene to someplace else. He made it to a place with many rooms. Castiel huffed, determined to find his brother. He set off and opened each door and each had a different thing inside. After a while Castiel finally figured it out, he looked behind him and Gabriel grinned at him. "Hey Cassie."

Castiel smiled in return, "I found you." he said.

"Well..I never left but yeah. You did." Gabriel nodded.

"My turn." Castiel replied before setting off.

Gabriel found him easily and they played for a while before heading back.

~ ~

"Cassie you're getting bigger." Gabriel commented, looking at him. "Still kinda short though." he smiled.

"I am not fully grown yet Gabriel. Watch, I might outgrow you." Castiel replied.

"I could help you grow." Gabriel offered.

Castiel shook his head, "I'm not going to let you try one of those 'experiments' on me." he said.

"It's worth a shot." Gabriel supplied.

"Not my pain." Castiel retorted.

"So snippy." Gabriel laughed.

"I learned from the best." Castiel barely smiled.

Gabriel had a sad look in his eyes, he didn't like seeing Castiel grow up. It was like watching his life die away. He was losing that easy smile and laughter. Gabriel tried playing tricks on him and jokes but he would get shot down by Castiel. Occasionally they would talk, but Castiel was being trained now. Going to be set in a squad.

"Don't forget about me okay Castiel?" Gabriel said softly, looking up at the nebula.

Castiel's brows furrowed, pressing his lips together. "Of course I won't, we never forget." he replied.

"Sure." Gabriel glanced at him before flying up. "Let's go back before someone notices." he said and Castiel just followed.

~ ~

Gabriel was considered a traitor, he left home and no one had contact with him anymore, that is...until Castiel.

Castiel was reading over their orders before Gabriel had taken a seat in his room and Castiel turned back and armed himself before his blade lowered.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey Castiel." Gabriel smiled lightly.

"What are you doing here, you're a traitor. You can't be here." Castiel looked around, making sure no one saw. He put his blade away and Gabriel just looked at him sadly.

"Cassie, let's play." he said.

"I can't Gabriel, you're...I have orders." Castiel replied.

"That's right...you're stationed already." Gabriel sighed. He stood up and gently patted Castiel's head and they were eye leveled.

"You're outgrowing me." he commented.

Castiel looked at him. "I suppose I am."

"I'll miss our times." Gabriel told him and Castiel's brows furrowed.

Gabriel slowly let him go and walked away, "Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide, you'll seek. And when you need me, just call me and I'll come out." he said.

"Gabriel I can't-" Castiel started.

"We have an eternity to play Castiel. You'll find me." Gabriel told him before disappearing.

~ ~

"I found you."

"You found me."

"Now it's my turn."

"I guess it is."

"You won't find me."

"I will. I always do."

"I'll see you in heaven Gabriel."

"...Sure."

~ ~

"Thank you." Castiel hugged Gabriel. "For everything."

"Shut up." Gabriel replied.

"Are you dead?" Castiel asked sadly.

Gabriel smiled.

_Come find me._


End file.
